The fight and what followed
by teaspoonbooks
Summary: This is a one shot that takes place in Fall of Five about John and Sarah.


**A/N: so this is a one shot that takes place in Fall of Five.**

 **JOHN'S POV:**  
"You can't be serious!" I yell at Sarah.  
"I want to see my family. I don't understand why that's so ridiculous!" She shouts back. Sarah just told me that she misses her family and wants to go back to visit them. I get that they're her family and all, but I mean, come on! This could get us all killed. I can't allow it.  
"I cannot believe you!" Her face grows red and for a second I wonder if I could let her go. But then I come back to my senses and shake my head.  
"How can you be so selfish?!" She screams at me.  
"How can I be so selfish? You're the one asking me to risk the lives off the people I care about most!"  
"What about me! Don't you care about me?"  
"Of course I do that's why I'm not letting you go!"  
"If you cared about me you would let me see my family!"  
Nine walks into the room in gray flannel pajama pants, our fighting the most likely culprit of interrupting his nap.  
"Trouble in Paradise?" He asks smirking.  
"Ohio!" Sam says as he walks in. I glare at both of them.  
"So what's the problem this time?" Nine asks, throwing himself on the couch.  
"John is being totally unreasonable." Sarah wines.  
"I'm being unreasonable? I'm not the one asks to risk the lives of my friends!"  
"Slow down." Sam says holding his hands up, "Sarah, what do you want to do that John fears will end the world?"  
"All I want to do is visit my family for a few days. My brothers will be home for the summer and I miss them." She tells him with an innocent look on her face.  
Sam looks shocked. "Well, that real could end the world."  
"I can't believe that you are on their side!" She shouts, and turns to me, "just because none of you have a family doesn't mean that I can't!" Everything goes silent. Sam is starting at her in shock. Nine and I make eye contact and his face is mirroring the same pain and rage I know is on mine.  
"No, I didn't mean that, I, I'm so sor-"  
"Enough." My voice is rough and my fists are clenched. "You know what? Go home to your perfect family. But don't bother coming back." And with that I walk out the door, slamming it. The door rips off its hinges, but I just keep walking. I can hear Sarah crying and I tune her out.  
When I get back its dark out and no one is around. The door has been fixed. I walk in and see nine sleeping on the couch with the TV on. I shake his shoulder and he wakes up.  
"Oh thank god you're ok." I'm taken aback by his words.  
"Of course I'm fine. I am number four. I can handle myself." I say laughing.

"Where's your shirt?" he asks. I look down and realize I don't have one. I laugh.

"Not sure." I say, words slightly slurring.  
He squints at me, "are you drunk?"  
"Maybe…"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! What if you showed someone your legacies? Or the Mogs found you and you couldn't defend yourself? God you are such an idiot!"

"Are you done? Because I'm going to bed." I walk/stumble into my room. I flop down on my bed and sink off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache, which isn't that big of a surprise, I practically emptied the bar last night. Oh god last night. It was honestly the most fun I've had in, well, ever. It started out just with one drink trying not to think about Sarah and what she said, trying to ignore the pain in my chest thinking about Henri and the memories of my dad and grandparents. Then I started talking to the guys next to me. Turns out they just got into fights with their girlfriends too. Next thing I know I was buzzed and out on the dance floor with a large group of gorgeous girls. The only reason I left was because if I didn't, I'd be too drunk to say no to them when they ask me to come over to their place. The guys thought I was nuts when I said no the first time. And the six times after that. They said the best way to get over a girl is to find another one, but that wasn't why I went out. I went out because what Sarah said hurt because I love her, not to get over her. So I left. But it was still the best night of my life. For once I felt like a normal guy. A guy who uses a fake id and dances with strangers. I felt free, a feeling I've never had before. But now as I lay in my bed in Nines penthouse, last night might as well have been a dream. I'm not a normal guy who can go out partying whenever; I'm an alien that's on the run, and that who I'll always be.

I hear a pounding on my door, then hear nine shout, "rise n shine sleeping beauty." I groan, his shouting intensifying the pain in my head I roll out of bed, not caring that I'm in just my loose hanging jeans.

I walk out of my room and enter the kitchen where everyone is gathered and staring at me. I slowly process the fact that Sarah is still here. But that though is quickly washed away with the wave of intense hunger that hits me. I go to the fridge and grab the carton of milk and drink directly from it. I also take the box of cereal from the cabinet and pour it into my mouth. Malcolm clears his throat and I look up. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"John we need to talk." He says.  
"What about?" I ask him.

"John nine told us about last night. About how you came home drunk."

"And shirtless." Nine adds.

"So I had some fun. That doesn't have anything to do with any of you. And before you go on the same rant nine went on last night, I didn't tell anyone I was an alien or show my powers to anyone. I just had a few drinks and danced a little. Harmless fun."

"What happened to your shirt?" six asks, scowling.

"Im pretty sure Kyla has it, but it could have been with her sister. Or the blonde chick whose name I can't remember… yeah it's defiantly with one of them, I guess I lost it at some point in the night. Sarah looks like she going to cry and six looks like she wants to hit me.

"Who. Are. They?" Marina asks sharply.

"Some of the girls I danced with. And drank with, but those two things sort of go hand in hand. Eight can you please past me the Advil next to you." He's about to throw it to me, but then Sam knocks it out of his hand. I'm about to him what that was for but then he punches my nose. I step back, blood quickly flowing down my face.

"Sam!" Malcolm shouts, clearly shocked.

"What was that for man?" I ask, it comes out muffled because in clutching my nose.

"You are such a tool. You come in here hung over like nothing's wrong the start talking about the sluts you slept with last night, not caring that your GIRLFRIEND is standing right here." He steps closer to me, pulling his fist back, but Eight grabs his arm before Sam can hit me again. I smile gratefully at eight but his face is clod and hard, like he really wants to let Sam hit me. Then Sam's words hit me. I look up, letting go of my nose, and my eyes go wide.

"Is that what you think? That I slept with those girls? Is that seriously the kind of man you think I am? I can't believe this. That what you all are so mad about? God guys, I didn't sleep with anyone. I told them no, like six times. I left before I could get drunk enough of them to convince me to say yes." I run my hands though my hair, making it messier than it already was.

"What about your shirt?" Ella asks. I forget that she was here, and I feel bad that she had to hear all of this. I don't want her thinking that I'm that kind of guy.

"I lost it when we were playing pool, it was shirts vs. skins. Guess what team I was on?"

"So you didn't sleep with them?" Sarah asks. I look at her and her eyes are red and her cheeks are tear-stained.

"No, of course not. I drank too much and danced. That's all. And while I was doing that I figured out a plan for you to see your family without putting us all in danger."

She smiles and runs over and hugs me. I kiss the top of her head.

"So Johnny let's talk about the most important part of your story."

"What's that nine?"

He laughs, "That you danced!"

 **A/N: so this is a one shot that takes place in Fall of Five.**

 **JOHN'S POV:**  
"You can't be serious!" I yell at Sarah.  
"I want to see my family. I don't understand why that's so ridiculous!" She shouts back. Sarah just told me that she misses her family and wants to go back to visit them. I get that they're her family and all, but I mean, come on! This could get us all killed. I can't allow it.  
"I cannot believe you!" Her face grows red and for a second I wonder if I could let her go. But then I come back to my senses and shake my head.  
"How can you be so selfish?!" She screams at me.  
"How can I be so selfish? You're the one asking me to risk the lives off the people I care about most!"  
"What about me! Don't you care about me?"  
"Of course I do that's why I'm not letting you go!"  
"If you cared about me you would let me see my family!"  
Nine walks into the room in gray flannel pajama pants, our fighting the most likely culprit of interrupting his nap.  
"Trouble in Paradise?" He asks smirking.  
"Ohio!" Sam says as he walks in. I glare at both of them.  
"So what's the problem this time?" Nine asks, throwing himself on the couch.  
"John is being totally unreasonable." Sarah wines.  
"I'm being unreasonable? I'm not the one asks to risk the lives of my friends!"  
"Slow down." Sam says holding his hands up, "Sarah, what do you want to do that John fears will end the world?"  
"All I want to do is visit my family for a few days. My brothers will be home for the summer and I miss them." She tells him with an innocent look on her face.  
Sam looks shocked. "Well, that real could end the world."  
"I can't believe that you are on their side!" She shouts, and turns to me, "just because none of you have a family doesn't mean that I can't!" Everything goes silent. Sam is starting at her in shock. Nine and I make eye contact and his face is mirroring the same pain and rage I know is on mine.  
"No, I didn't mean that, I, I'm so sor-"  
"Enough." My voice is rough and my fists are clenched. "You know what? Go home to your perfect family. But don't bother coming back." And with that I walk out the door, slamming it. The door rips off its hinges, but I just keep walking. I can hear Sarah crying and I tune her out.  
When I get back its dark out and no one is around. The door has been fixed. I walk in and see nine sleeping on the couch with the TV on. I shake his shoulder and he wakes up.  
"Oh thank god you're ok." I'm taken aback by his words.  
"Of course I'm fine. I am number four. I can handle myself." I say laughing.

"Where's your shirt?" he asks. I look down and realize I don't have one. I laugh.

"Not sure." I say, words slightly slurring.  
He squints at me, "are you drunk?"  
"Maybe…"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! What if you showed someone your legacies? Or the Mogs found you and you couldn't defend yourself? God you are such an idiot!"

"Are you done? Because I'm going to bed." I walk/stumble into my room. I flop down on my bed and sink off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache, which isn't that big of a surprise, I practically emptied the bar last night. Oh god last night. It was honestly the most fun I've had in, well, ever. It started out just with one drink trying not to think about Sarah and what she said, trying to ignore the pain in my chest thinking about Henri and the memories of my dad and grandparents. Then I started talking to the guys next to me. Turns out they just got into fights with their girlfriends too. Next thing I know I was buzzed and out on the dance floor with a large group of gorgeous girls. The only reason I left was because if I didn't, I'd be too drunk to say no to them when they ask me to come over to their place. The guys thought I was nuts when I said no the first time. And the six times after that. They said the best way to get over a girl is to find another one, but that wasn't why I went out. I went out because what Sarah said hurt because I love her, not to get over her. So I left. But it was still the best night of my life. For once I felt like a normal guy. A guy who uses a fake id and dances with strangers. I felt free, a feeling I've never had before. But now as I lay in my bed in Nines penthouse, last night might as well have been a dream. I'm not a normal guy who can go out partying whenever; I'm an alien that's on the run, and that who I'll always be.

I hear a pounding on my door, then hear nine shout, "rise n shine sleeping beauty." I groan, his shouting intensifying the pain in my head I roll out of bed, not caring that I'm in just my loose hanging jeans.

I walk out of my room and enter the kitchen where everyone is gathered and staring at me. I slowly process the fact that Sarah is still here. But that though is quickly washed away with the wave of intense hunger that hits me. I go to the fridge and grab the carton of milk and drink directly from it. I also take the box of cereal from the cabinet and pour it into my mouth. Malcolm clears his throat and I look up. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"John we need to talk." He says.  
"What about?" I ask him.

"John nine told us about last night. About how you came home drunk."

"And shirtless." Nine adds.

"So I had some fun. That doesn't have anything to do with any of you. And before you go on the same rant nine went on last night, I didn't tell anyone I was an alien or show my powers to anyone. I just had a few drinks and danced a little. Harmless fun."

"What happened to your shirt?" six asks, scowling.

"Im pretty sure Kyla has it, but it could have been with her sister. Or the blonde chick whose name I can't remember… yeah it's defiantly with one of them, I guess I lost it at some point in the night. Sarah looks like she going to cry and six looks like she wants to hit me.

"Who. Are. They?" Marina asks sharply.

"Some of the girls I danced with. And drank with, but those two things sort of go hand in hand. Eight can you please past me the Advil next to you." He's about to throw it to me, but then Sam knocks it out of his hand. I'm about to him what that was for but then he punches my nose. I step back, blood quickly flowing down my face.

"Sam!" Malcolm shouts, clearly shocked.

"What was that for man?" I ask, it comes out muffled because in clutching my nose.

"You are such a tool. You come in here hung over like nothing's wrong the start talking about the sluts you slept with last night, not caring that your GIRLFRIEND is standing right here." He steps closer to me, pulling his fist back, but Eight grabs his arm before Sam can hit me again. I smile gratefully at eight but his face is clod and hard, like he really wants to let Sam hit me. Then Sam's words hit me. I look up, letting go of my nose, and my eyes go wide.

"Is that what you think? That I slept with those girls? Is that seriously the kind of man you think I am? I can't believe this. That what you all are so mad about? God guys, I didn't sleep with anyone. I told them no, like six times. I left before I could get drunk enough of them to convince me to say yes." I run my hands though my hair, making it messier than it already was.

"What about your shirt?" Ella asks. I forget that she was here, and I feel bad that she had to hear all of this. I don't want her thinking that I'm that kind of guy.

"I lost it when we were playing pool, it was shirts vs. skins. Guess what team I was on?"

"So you didn't sleep with them?" Sarah asks. I look at her and her eyes are red and her cheeks are tear-stained.

"No, of course not. I drank too much and danced. That's all. And while I was doing that I figured out a plan for you to see your family without putting us all in danger."

She smiles and runs over and hugs me. I kiss the top of her head.

"So Johnny let's talk about the most important part of your story."

"What's that nine?"

He laughs, "That you danced!"

 **A/N: so this is a one shot that takes place in Fall of Five.**

 **JOHN'S POV:**  
"You can't be serious!" I yell at Sarah.  
"I want to see my family. I don't understand why that's so ridiculous!" She shouts back. Sarah just told me that she misses her family and wants to go back to visit them. I get that they're her family and all, but I mean, come on! This could get us all killed. I can't allow it.  
"I cannot believe you!" Her face grows red and for a second I wonder if I could let her go. But then I come back to my senses and shake my head.  
"How can you be so selfish?!" She screams at me.  
"How can I be so selfish? You're the one asking me to risk the lives off the people I care about most!"  
"What about me! Don't you care about me?"  
"Of course I do that's why I'm not letting you go!"  
"If you cared about me you would let me see my family!"  
Nine walks into the room in gray flannel pajama pants, our fighting the most likely culprit of interrupting his nap.  
"Trouble in Paradise?" He asks smirking.  
"Ohio!" Sam says as he walks in. I glare at both of them.  
"So what's the problem this time?" Nine asks, throwing himself on the couch.  
"John is being totally unreasonable." Sarah wines.  
"I'm being unreasonable? I'm not the one asks to risk the lives of my friends!"  
"Slow down." Sam says holding his hands up, "Sarah, what do you want to do that John fears will end the world?"  
"All I want to do is visit my family for a few days. My brothers will be home for the summer and I miss them." She tells him with an innocent look on her face.  
Sam looks shocked. "Well, that real could end the world."  
"I can't believe that you are on their side!" She shouts, and turns to me, "just because none of you have a family doesn't mean that I can't!" Everything goes silent. Sam is starting at her in shock. Nine and I make eye contact and his face is mirroring the same pain and rage I know is on mine.  
"No, I didn't mean that, I, I'm so sor-"  
"Enough." My voice is rough and my fists are clenched. "You know what? Go home to your perfect family. But don't bother coming back." And with that I walk out the door, slamming it. The door rips off its hinges, but I just keep walking. I can hear Sarah crying and I tune her out.  
When I get back its dark out and no one is around. The door has been fixed. I walk in and see nine sleeping on the couch with the TV on. I shake his shoulder and he wakes up.  
"Oh thank god you're ok." I'm taken aback by his words.  
"Of course I'm fine. I am number four. I can handle myself." I say laughing.

"Where's your shirt?" he asks. I look down and realize I don't have one. I laugh.

"Not sure." I say, words slightly slurring.  
He squints at me, "are you drunk?"  
"Maybe…"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! What if you showed someone your legacies? Or the Mogs found you and you couldn't defend yourself? God you are such an idiot!"

"Are you done? Because I'm going to bed." I walk/stumble into my room. I flop down on my bed and sink off into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up with a splitting headache, which isn't that big of a surprise, I practically emptied the bar last night. Oh god last night. It was honestly the most fun I've had in, well, ever. It started out just with one drink trying not to think about Sarah and what she said, trying to ignore the pain in my chest thinking about Henri and the memories of my dad and grandparents. Then I started talking to the guys next to me. Turns out they just got into fights with their girlfriends too. Next thing I know I was buzzed and out on the dance floor with a large group of gorgeous girls. The only reason I left was because if I didn't, I'd be too drunk to say no to them when they ask me to come over to their place. The guys thought I was nuts when I said no the first time. And the six times after that. They said the best way to get over a girl is to find another one, but that wasn't why I went out. I went out because what Sarah said hurt because I love her, not to get over her. So I left. But it was still the best night of my life. For once I felt like a normal guy. A guy who uses a fake id and dances with strangers. I felt free, a feeling I've never had before. But now as I lay in my bed in Nines penthouse, last night might as well have been a dream. I'm not a normal guy who can go out partying whenever; I'm an alien that's on the run, and that who I'll always be.

I hear a pounding on my door, then hear nine shout, "rise n shine sleeping beauty." I groan, his shouting intensifying the pain in my head I roll out of bed, not caring that I'm in just my loose hanging jeans.

I walk out of my room and enter the kitchen where everyone is gathered and staring at me. I slowly process the fact that Sarah is still here. But that though is quickly washed away with the wave of intense hunger that hits me. I go to the fridge and grab the carton of milk and drink directly from it. I also take the box of cereal from the cabinet and pour it into my mouth. Malcolm clears his throat and I look up. Everyone's eyes are on me.

"John we need to talk." He says.  
"What about?" I ask him.

"John nine told us about last night. About how you came home drunk."

"And shirtless." Nine adds.

"So I had some fun. That doesn't have anything to do with any of you. And before you go on the same rant nine went on last night, I didn't tell anyone I was an alien or show my powers to anyone. I just had a few drinks and danced a little. Harmless fun."

"What happened to your shirt?" six asks, scowling.

"Im pretty sure Kyla has it, but it could have been with her sister. Or the blonde chick whose name I can't remember… yeah it's defiantly with one of them, I guess I lost it at some point in the night. Sarah looks like she going to cry and six looks like she wants to hit me.

"Who. Are. They?" Marina asks sharply.

"Some of the girls I danced with. And drank with, but those two things sort of go hand in hand. Eight can you please past me the Advil next to you." He's about to throw it to me, but then Sam knocks it out of his hand. I'm about to him what that was for but then he punches my nose. I step back, blood quickly flowing down my face.

"Sam!" Malcolm shouts, clearly shocked.

"What was that for man?" I ask, it comes out muffled because in clutching my nose.

"You are such a tool. You come in here hung over like nothing's wrong the start talking about the sluts you slept with last night, not caring that your GIRLFRIEND is standing right here." He steps closer to me, pulling his fist back, but Eight grabs his arm before Sam can hit me again. I smile gratefully at eight but his face is clod and hard, like he really wants to let Sam hit me. Then Sam's words hit me. I look up, letting go of my nose, and my eyes go wide.

"Is that what you think? That I slept with those girls? Is that seriously the kind of man you think I am? I can't believe this. That what you all are so mad about? God guys, I didn't sleep with anyone. I told them no, like six times. I left before I could get drunk enough of them to convince me to say yes." I run my hands though my hair, making it messier than it already was.

"What about your shirt?" Ella asks. I forget that she was here, and I feel bad that she had to hear all of this. I don't want her thinking that I'm that kind of guy.

"I lost it when we were playing pool, it was shirts vs. skins. Guess what team I was on?"

"So you didn't sleep with them?" Sarah asks. I look at her and her eyes are red and her cheeks are tear-stained.

"No, of course not. I drank too much and danced. That's all. And while I was doing that I figured out a plan for you to see your family without putting us all in danger."

She smiles and runs over and hugs me. I kiss the top of her head.

"So Johnny let's talk about the most important part of your story."

"What's that nine?"

He laughs, "That you danced!"


End file.
